Eddie Wolfbaine
Eddie Wolfbaine is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to 4CW, and has been there since 2004, where he competes on their monthly show Storm Front. In 4CW, he is a two-time and longest-reigning World Champion, six-time Tag Team Champion and the only two-time winner of the 13 Ghost Gauntlet. He was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2011. '4 Corners Wrestling (2004 - 2014)' Debut (2004) To be added. Absolution, Blood Moon and 4CW Tag Team Champion (2005 - 2007) To be added. 13 Ghost Gauntlet & 4CW World Champion (2008 - 2009) To be added. Feud with Senecca (2009 - 2010) To be added. War & Return of Absolution (2010) To be added. 4CW Hall of Famer (2011-2013) To be added. The Unnatural Predators (2014) To be added. Return to 4CW (2017 - Present) Return as The Kaokame & Stormchaser Tournament (2017) At Revival 2017, Eddie Wolfbaine returned to 4CW disguised as The Kaokame. He had a confrontation with Zak E Justice and Nik Waverly and beat them up comfortably. After this, The Kaokame was added to the Stormchaser tournament. During the tournament, he revealed himself as Eddie Wolfbaine. Wolfbaine defeated Supreme in the first round and Lord Skywolf in the semi final. At SummerFest 2017, in the Stormchaser Final, Brian White defeated Eddie Wolfbaine. 13 Ghost Gauntlet, 4CW World Champion Again & Feud with Jacob Scharff (2017 - Present) In the months leading up to Gallows End 2017, Eddie Wolfbaine was announced to be taking part in the 13 Ghost Gauntlet match for the 4CW World Championship. Also during this time, he earned a 4CW Universal Championship opportunity. Since Brian White was both the World and Universal Champion, the two would clash twice in one night. In the first instance, Brian White defeated Eddie Wolfbaine to retain the 4CW Universal Championship. Later on that night, Eddie Wolfbaine won the 13 Ghost Gauntlet, last eliminating champion Brian White and becoming 4CW World Champion for the second time, as well as becoming the only person to win two 13 Ghost Gauntlet matches. At Storm Front: WAR 2017, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Jacob Scharff in a non-title match. In order to find a number one contender for Eddie Wolfbaine at Revival, Lord Skywolf announced a Fatal 4 Way on the February 4th, 2018 Storm Front between Scharff, McGroin, Senecca and White to earn the right to challenge Wolfbaine in the main event of Revival 2018. At Storm Front: Wherever I May Dome, Wolfbaine and Scharff signed the contract for their Revival match. They showed great respect for one another and staked their claims of victory at the big show. After they signed the contract, Scharff and Wolfbaine agreed to fight it out. Scharff almost hits Wolfbaine with the Thunder Drop, but Wolfbaine escapes. On the March 2018 Storm Front, Eddie Wolfbaine teamed up with Gunnar Jarlsson to take on Jacob Scharff and Chaos Raines. The match ended in a double countout and post-match, Scharff once again tried and failed to hit Wolfbaine with the Thunder Drop. At Revival 2018, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Jacob Scharff to retain the 4CW World Championship. After Revival, Jacob Scharff fought Rhys Cain, who had a big win against Reamer at Revival, for the #1 Contendership to the 4CW World Championship. After a grueling back and forth match, Scharff was able to pull out the victory and earn himself a rematch against Eddie Wolfbaine at Storm Front: Duskfall. On the Storm Front before Duskfall, Eddie Wolfbaine defeated Clyde Bonham via disqualification after Bonham hit him with the 4CW Universal Championship. Bonham continued the assault post-match, until Jacob Scharff ran down to the ring to save the World Champion. Eddie Wolfbaine and Jacob Scharff stared each other down and shook hands in preparation for the most anticipated rematch in years. At Duskfall, in July 2018, Jacob Scharff finally defeated Eddie Wolfbaine in his hometown of Atlanta, Georgia to win the 4CW World Championship. At Rumble in the Storm, in August 2018, Eddie Wolfbaine and Pilgrim Paige both tied the Rumble in the Storm match by eliminating each other at the same time. Since the winner was due to receive a 4CW World Championship opportunity, General Manager Sery announced both of them would face Jacob Scharff for the 4CW World Championship in a Triple Threat match at Gallows End 2018. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **''El Valle Del Lobo/The Valley of the Wolf (Running Death Valley Driver into the middle/lower turnbuckle) '' **''Marie Laveau's Embrace '(With his opponent on his stomach, Eddie folds his legs into a 4, with the folded leg wrapped around the opponent's near arm and the straight leg pinning his opponent's head to the mat. Eddie then leans forward and pulls his opponent's far arm towards him, wrenching both shoulders and the neck of his opponent) *'''Signature Moves **''Safe At Home (Baseball Slide)'' **''Hammerspace Lariat (Momentum-turning Lariat)'' **''The Glorious Burden (Crosslegged Air Raid Crash onto the knee be held as a submission as well)'' **''Japanese Head Bump (Rope-hung neckbreaker)'' **''St Michael's Revenge (Yakuza Kick)'' **''Silvershade (While the opponent is on his stomach, Eddie wraps the opponent's arm around his neck (cutthroat style) and bridges over)'' **''Mindkiller (Eddie holds his opponent in a snap mare/stunner position before dropping straight down onto his back, pulling the top of his opponent's head crashing into his rising knee, akin to a cutter/knee strike)'' **''Macondo Calling (Arm wrench kick to the back of the head to a kneeling opponent)'' *'Regular Moves' **Snap Suplex followed by a kip-up **Assorted kicks/knees/elbows **Any and all kind of DDT variation **Dropkick **Tiger Driver/Suplex **Superkick (sometimes called the Spot Kick when targeting anywhere other than head) **Basement Dropkick to running opponent **Chain Wrestling **Boston Crab **Dragon Screw *'Other Moves' **Hip toss into backbreaker **Inverted Samoan Driver **Black Tornado Slam into a bulldog **Wheelbarrow into a Dragon Suplex **Inverted Codebreaker *'Nicknames' ** "The Big Bad Wolf" ** "The Self-Proclaimed King of Halloween" *'Entrance Themes' **'"Ten Thousand Against One" by Unleash the Archers' (2018 - Present) **"The Gathering" by Delain (2017) **"I'm So Sick by Flyleaf **"Our Faces Fall Apart" by Demon Hunter (2004) *'Notable Feuds' ** Gemini ** Senecca ** Dirk Meyer ** Chris Drake ** Steven Penance ** Carlos Murphy ** Roman ** Lord Skywolf ** Brian White ** Jacob Scharff Championships and Accomplishments * 4 Corners Wrestling ** 4CW Hall of Fame Inductee *** Class of 2011 ** 4CW World Champion (x2) ** 4CW Tag Team Champion (x6) *** Absolution (with The Cage) (3) *** Blood Moon (with Michael Wolfbaine) (1) *** with Rocket Roky (1) *** The Unnatural Predators (with Lord Skywolf) (1) ** 2018 Rumble in the Storm Winner (tied with Pilgrim Paige) ** 2018 Champion of the Year ** 2017 13 Ghost Gauntlet Winner ** 2010 WAR match Winner *** with Rhys Cain, Fish and Cocozo ** 2008 13 Ghost Gauntlet Winner ** 2018 End of Year Awards: *** 2018 Champion of the Year *** 2018 Feud of the Year (vs Jacob Scharff) Personal Life * Eddie Wolfbaine has a brother, Michael Wolfbaine, who is also a professional wrestler. Category:Wrestlers Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:World Champions Category:Hall of Fame members Category:4CW Hall of Famers